Forum:Fast impact weapon
Reading the last guy's post, i had an idea about a fast impact weapon: a rotatory tonfa. In case you didn't know, Tonfa are a metal bar with a handle sticking out at a 90 degree angle. Normally, a weapon like that would do about as much good as a spit ball, but with steam technology in the hilt they spin at super-high speeds before striking the monster. Plus, if you hold R, then you spin to charge up more power for your next attack and ,while charging, dissipate incoming projectile after a brief charge up. Please comment or post ideas of your own. I don't think the MH world can make steam tech that small yet... Cobalt32 23:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The actual weapon itself would be a lot larger than the photo, probably, since ithe photo is just an example. Maybe 4-6 feet long "blade" and a much larger connector/ rotor. ...and the hunter is supposed to carry one in each hand? That sounds rather heavy... sure they an carry huge weapons like GS, LS, and Hammers, but those require two hands to carry, while these are supposed to use one hand each; that sounds like a bit much, to me. Plus, I don't think the tonfa's design would allow it to work at 6 feet long; tha would be like trying to fight with two grown men attatched to your arms. Cobalt32 12:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Cobalt does have a point, carrying 2 4-6 foot long blades whould be heavy but i while i was searching the internet for light impact weapons i would suggest a jutte its like a sword but only blunt and it only occupies one hand so you can carry a shield for defense. -kIdMohawk- 13:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) @kidMohawk: That might work, but I still don't like the idea of "sns with strike". I don't think weapon classes should overlap like that, but it would work if there were more differences between the weapons than just stat trends and damage type (kinda like the difference between Lance and GL, or Hammer and HH.). There have been other unique strike classes proposed here, like the Staff, which was fast, had a good reach, and had a "spin" that could deflect some projectiles and allowed a special combo, but drained stamina while it was used; a Mace, which was similar to a Hammer, but had longer reach and behaved differently due to having its head on a chain, and was spun over the hunter's head for the windup attack, and... darn, I forgot the other one... Cobalt32 14:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: I like the staff idea but i was just thinking that its just a stick not that i dont like it but it may be fragile or somthing or it may break easily, but i love the mace idea making it a wonderful impact weapon with its chain and wind up attack. -kIdMohawk- 14:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) @Mohawk: Keep in mind that the staff would be made of metal or monster bones and shells and stuff... and it would be kinda thick, too. Cobalt32 14:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC)